Conventionally, to patch two communication systems, a 4-wire E&M interface was used on both communication systems. However, some communication systems do not implement or support 4-Wire E&M interfaces. For example, a first communication network can be used for critical communications; however, remote areas might not have support for an infrastructure for such a communication network to exist. As such, these remote areas may not be able to receive communications related to emergency situations and security concerns, or communicate back a status of conditions at such remote locations.